


Desperado

by 404SCD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404SCD/pseuds/404SCD
Summary: CP：韦斯莱双子分级：R*如果SCD搞某对CP没有公路题材，那么这个CP在她的心中是不完整的*魔法设定仅为“迷情剂”功效*Rough Sex*乔治x弗雷德
Relationships: Fred/George, 韦斯莱双子





	Desperado

1.

弗雷德和乔治的初见是在夏季第一周的周末。

但此刻已是夏季最后一周的周末，连绵的大雨毁掉了一整周，却还是给人们留下了一个没有雨水的周末，不过铅灰色的天空并没有让这个周末的日子看起来轻松点。

弗雷德躺在乔治的身边抽烟，薄被下他们赤裸的肩膀挨在一起。

乔治睡得很沉，弗雷德和他的身体紧紧贴在一起，对于弗雷德的动作乔治像是没有感受到那样，他依旧双眼紧闭，沉浸在梦乡里。

降温了。

弗雷德又一次点燃了自己手上的烟，皱着眉头仔细的凝视着那块泛黄的天花板。

回想起炎热的夏初他们从这个国家的最东边出发，驱车一路向西。

旅程没有什么值得回忆的地方，但是遇见乔治却充满了某种神秘意味。

当弗雷德的汽车行驶到中部的时候，某天傍晚他将自己的车子停在加油站里准备加油。

当晚他准备住在那个小城镇里。

他在一家不起眼的旅馆落脚了。

随后弗雷德去了一家离旅馆不远的酒吧，他决定用酒精来驱赶一整天的疲惫。

而在那件酒吧里，他遇见了乔治。  
乔治是个健谈的年轻人，他抱着自己的啤酒和弗雷德坐在吧台边上交谈着自己整个夏季的打算。

弗雷德说自己要去到西边，乔治则表明自己就出来随便走走。

随后乔治从自己的口袋里拿出一支烟，放在自己的嘴边，含糊不清的邀请弗雷德同他一起进行接下来的旅行。

“西部，我一直想去西部....你知道的最好的东西都来自西部....”乔治一口接一口的抽着烟，在烟雾缭绕中他的神情有些模糊，但是从声音中却能听出来他对于接下来旅程的向往。

弗雷德则一口接一口的喝着自己手里大杯的啤酒，借着啤酒来驱散一整天的炎热带给他的疲惫。

酒过三巡之后，弗雷德和乔治勾肩搭背的走出了那间小酒吧。

随后乔治放开了弗雷德。

向前跑了几步，忽然将自己的双手举过头顶，高声唱着：“乡村路啊，带我回家吧！”

然后他像是一个真正的明星，转过身对着弗雷德深深地鞠了一躬。

又向前跑去，大张自己的双手，声音低沉的哼着不知名的乐曲。

弗雷德跟在后面缓慢的走着，昏暗的灯光下乔治亮色的长发像是一团在黑暗中燃烧热烈的火焰，像是点燃了弗雷德的灵魂。

弗雷德觉得自己的双膝烧的滚烫，而头脑却从像是没有被酒精影响那样清醒。

他冲上去，又一次将自己的右臂搭在乔治的肩上，同他一起高唱那些不成调的歌曲。

他们又唱又跳的回到了弗雷德所在的酒店。

随后就是他们躺在床上，抽烟。

轮流着抽烟，然后无意识的哼出一些歌曲，将卷烟在彼此的指缝之间传递。

然后又拿起一旁的酒杯，大口大口的往自己喉咙里灌入烈酒。

2.

当乔治加入弗雷德的旅程，弗雷德成为乔治的“东部老兄”之后，他们的旅程确实有趣了不少。

比如他们行驶到某个小镇后，在酒吧喝酒，醉酒后他们抢过了乐队的吉他，嚷嚷着自己也要唱歌，并且唱的很好。

而事实上就是两个喝醉酒的疯子在窄小的舞台上随意的嚎叫，用吉他配上一些听起来像是摇滚乐的背景音。

又或者他们在某个加油站加油的时候，弗雷德跑进小的便利店顺走了一个小瓶的威士忌。

然后他们又一路高歌向着下一个目的地进发。

然后在下一个目的地毁掉了一把吉他。

弗雷德说那把吉他的主人看上去像是别人欠了他钱，还抢走了他面前食物的白鼬。

脸色苍白的根本不像是能够唱歌，或者他的体力只够他唱一首歌。

偏偏那只白鼬看上去还傲慢的无可救药。

“姜黄色头发的家伙离我远一点，我可不想你们破坏掉我的演出。”白鼬抱着吉他从乔治身边经过，眼睛却死死的盯着弗雷德。

弗雷德将双手举起来表示自己并没有想要破坏他的演出。

乔治则看着白鼬，挑了挑眉。

就在他们喝过了酒之后，和弗雷德说要去一趟洗手间。

他们阴差阳错的走进了乐队休息室，然后在白鼬昂贵的吉他上尿了个爽。

他们提起裤子的时候才知道这里是休息室，并不是洗手间。

然后他们跑出了那个酒吧。

昏暗的灯光下，他们坐在汽车里。

乔治认真的注视着弗雷德的下唇，弗雷德则看着乔治因为酒精而变得绯红的双颊。

他们交换了第一个吻。

弗雷德用自己的右手固定住乔治的后脑勺，而乔治却更加主动含住了弗雷德的下唇。

这是个乱七八糟又潮湿异常的吻。

弗雷德觉得自己的脑海中画面扭曲在一起，乔治夸张的动作，还有那些不成调的乐曲一齐涌了上来。

烈酒的味道、温热的鼻息，夏夜温暖潮湿的空气构成了他们的吻。

温暖潮湿，却激烈异常。

乔治用自己的右手抚摸上弗雷德的脸颊，却被弗雷德抓住了他的手腕。

弗雷德的双手更加用力的抚摸着乔治姜黄色的头发。

这个吻不能算做是吻，却让弗雷德觉得自己的灵魂被点着了。

他的灵魂在燃烧。

这个疯狂的夏夜是以弗雷德和乔治躺在床上作为结束的。

他们在窄小的床上疯狂的发泄着他们的欲望。

就像是渴求已久那样，乔治觉得自己的灵魂甚至都因为这样的动作而打颤。

弗雷德则觉得自己终于找到了一种浪漫的共鸣。

而这种浪漫的共鸣随后变成了汹涌的情欲，而情欲最后幻化成乔治的样貌躺在他的身下。

乔治则觉得自己的理智都在这一晚上消失殆尽了。

尤其是高潮的瞬间，他的脑子都随着情欲被排除体外。

乔治狠狠的吸着气，仿佛不停的吸气能够将他从情欲里拉出来。

3.

弗雷德坐在镜子前，颇为得意的欣赏着自己的新发色。

然后转过身看着赤裸着上半身的乔治窝在床上抽烟，然后喝了一小口酒。

“这样就没人说我们长得像了。”弗雷德拿过乔治手上的酒，自顾自的喝了一口，随后他觉得宿醉缓解了一点。

“愚蠢的发色。”乔治接过酒杯，有些不满的说道。

“收拾一下，准备出发了。”

4.

他们红色的汽车开进了一片晨光之中，弗雷德想，他们应该在哪里落脚呢？  
随后他露出了世界上最不怀好意的笑容，朝着这条绵延无尽的道路进发。

他想，路途就是生活

Tbc

“路途就是生活。”——《在路上》杰克凯鲁亚克

Desperado

CP：韦斯莱双子  
分级：R 

*如果SCD搞某对CP没有公路题材，那么这个CP在她的心中是不完整的  
*魔法设定仅为“迷情剂”功效  
*Rough Sex  
*乔治x弗雷德

0.

畅饮吧！因为明天也许你要融入昨天的七千年。

1.

乔治靠在车旁缓慢的抽着嘴边的烟，他双眼朦胧，看着柏油路上飞驰而过的车辆有些不满的踢了一脚身旁的车轮。

天空最远处霞粉替代了深蓝的夜幕，星辰开始暗淡，乔治靠在车边用铅笔和纸记录着什么。

“不得不说今天是个好天气，不过这是夏天每日都会有阳光到也不能说出太阳就是一个值得庆祝的好天气，尤其是现在我们在西部这样一个阳光充足的地方，但我想对于我这个从东部辗转而来的青年，这足以令我激动。我甚至可以自我安慰：‘快看这可是西部欢迎我的信号。’但到头来没有任何变化。弗雷迪昨晚开了一整晚，现在睡在车里，他金红色的头发凌乱不堪，睡着了的样子看上去糟糕至极。令人心醉神迷的西部。”乔治在写下最后一句话后又觉得不妥快速的将那句话从自己陈旧又破烂的本子上划去。

“除开弗雷德的睡姿，其他皆可令我心醉神秘的西部。”乔治在划掉那句话后快速的补充了一句话。

蜷缩在汽车后座的弗雷德睁开自己的双眼，皱着眉看着眼前一望无际的沙漠还有高悬于头顶晒得人昏昏欲睡的烈日，弗雷德在自己的裤兜里拿出一只皱巴巴的烟，十分不耐烦的点上。

他躺在破旧小汽车的后座欣赏着自己弟弟低下头认真在自己笔记本上记录着什么的背影。

弗雷德将头靠在车窗上一口接一口的吸着烟，忍受着烈日的同时欣赏着自己弟弟的背影。

乔治有一头时时刻刻都十分服帖的金红色长发，他的头发让他从背影看来像是一个金发姑娘，而且是个身材火辣的金发姑娘。

背影惹人肖想的“金发姑娘”此时低下头正在记录着什么。

弗雷德想着应该是有关西部热烈阳光的故事，又或者是他望着那伴随着黎明第一丝光亮逐渐暗淡下去的星辰感受到了从未有过的惆怅，以至于他需要用纸笔记录下来这一切。

弗雷德认为这样的乔治很有趣，多愁善感的像是一个从未得到过爱情的男孩，发丝柔软的像女孩，脾气却火爆的不输任何成年男性，头脑极为聪明。

他吸了一口烟，祈祷着自己这些疯狂的思绪，有关乔治躶体的混乱梦境不会被乔治知道。

当他走下汽车的时候，弗雷德才想起来，只要自己不说就没人会知道这些事情。

弗雷德拿起手边的酒走向一片荒芜的沙漠，却在烈日下感受到了令他身体感到湿润的灼热目光。

乔治真是令人苦恼的金发美人，比他在汽车旅馆看见的那些头发金黄如同蜜糖一般的男孩更加令人心生甜蜜，也更加的让人着迷。

唯一能够比西部的烈日更加热辣的就只有弗雷德的小乔吉了。

乔治望着将自己的金红色头发剪的乱糟糟的弗雷德，他停下了奋笔疾书的右手。

从裤兜里拿出了一个崭新漂亮的烟盒，他拿出了一只外观极为讲究的烟，靠在被弗雷德弄的破破烂烂的汽车旁，点燃了香烟。

“弗雷德.....弗雷德的头发就像是一个灾难，比他身上脏兮兮又皱巴巴的T恤还令人难过，他金红色的头发被自己剪的乱糟糟的，看上去就像是一个从未的到过充足睡眠的家庭妇男，只要有人企图上前搭话他就会又叫又闹的让对方闭嘴或者滚出去。他还抽着烟，看上去更加糟糕了像是郁郁不得志的浪荡子。更别提他开口说话了，那简直就是灾难中的灾难，听上去就像是一辆只会嘤嘤呀呀哭泣着前进的汽车。”乔治注视着弗雷德的背影出了神，以至于滚烫的烟灰掉落在他的手指上都毫无察觉。

当他终于感觉到疼痛的时候有些后知后觉的看了看自己的手指。

随后他又写到：“即使弗雷德在白天看上去像是一个嘤呀不停的混蛋，但在夜晚他那温暖耀眼的金色头颅，又或者是他淡粉色的饱满双唇比‘蜜糖男孩们’更加热辣，他的臀部比‘蜜糖男孩’更加热情，那也是我唯一能够忍受他那一头愚蠢至极的乱发的时刻。因为他大张的双腿总是能够令我感觉到一阵甜蜜热辣的头晕目眩。”

他们在那个小城镇旁的汽车旅馆里几乎是疯了，酒精和性爱填满了他们的生活，乔治的行为在床笫之上总归有些粗鲁，但是弗雷德照单全收。

弗雷德喜欢他那狂放不羁的性情，不顾及自己感受的粗鲁动作，带有疼痛感的性爱。

弗雷德在白天表现的像是一个话多的浪荡子，但是到了床上他就变得很是柔弱，身体全然交由乔治掌控。

床笫之上的弗雷德和以往不同，弗雷德十分安静，疼痛也没能让他发出半分声响。

乔治吸了一口嘴边的香烟，看着头发乱糟糟还穿着自己皱巴巴旧T恤的弗雷德从远处走来，嘴边还有在烈日下燃烧的正起劲的香烟。

“总是令人惊讶的弗雷德。”乔治喃喃自语道，随后打开车门坐进了车里。

路途迢迢，在他们经过那个绿色的指示牌后他们快速的将过去所熟知的生活抛在了脑后。

整个西部在一片沙漠和连绵不绝的高山之中，第一次在弗雷德和乔治的面前向他们敞开了怀抱。

2.

入夜后这个城市才向弗雷德和乔治展现了原本的样子。

热情奔放的金发牛仔女郎从乔治和弗雷德的身边经过，不绝于耳的说唱乐弥漫在整个城市的空气中。

神色各异的人们坐在光线暧昧的酒吧里，不停的碰着杯，又或许因为电视里播放的节目时不时的爆发出极为兴奋的欢呼。

在一片嘈杂中弗雷德和乔治走出了酒吧。

他们穿过一个红灯，又走过了一个街区，最终走进了一个光线昏暗的小巷中。

乔治跟在弗雷德的身后，弗雷德一边走，一边喃喃自语着一些他自己都觉得无趣的笑话，比如他曾经忽悠乔治让酒醉的乔治把垃圾桶当成自己的卧室。

又或者他们在给汽车加油的时候悄悄的将数字拨回最开始的那样，又或者抱怨着乔治在床上是个也野蛮的混蛋。

“他的体内就像是有一头牛，我完全相信只要我反抗他就能将我的脖子拧碎。”弗雷德的动作夸张，仍旧浑身寻找着自己皱巴巴的卷烟。

找到后偏偏倒到的点燃香烟，红亮的烟头在黑暗中像是有呼吸那样，忽明忽暗，弗雷德的脑子完全被酒精侵占了。

乔治跟在他的后面，将他口中那些奇奇怪怪的话语听了个完全，听完乔治仍旧抱怨弗雷德像只会哭泣的‘蜜糖男孩’。

但不同的是，弗雷德可不会乖乖听话。

乔治也总说弗雷德是调皮的蠢货，尤其是当着罗恩的面。

罗恩对这个称呼十分的认同，瘫坐在沙发上喝酒的时候补充道：“是个没品的调皮蠢货。”

乔治看着那颗金灿灿的脑袋走进黑暗，说唱乐仍不绝于耳。

不过乔治倒是觉得与去看那些畅销小说还不如去听弗雷德的那些没品笑话，因为那些畅销小说还没弗雷德的笑话讲的精彩。

而值得一说的是，弗雷德是个调皮的蠢货，至少是个有点脑子的蠢货，那些畅销小说的笔者就是不折不扣的蠢货，写的那些文章看上去就像是弗雷德喝醉后神志不清的抱怨。

而弗雷德的抱怨也比那些爱情小说精彩的多。

弗雷德爱犯聪明的蠢，畅销小说笔者不折不扣的蠢，毫无聪明劲儿可言，也不知是为了开拓他们没脑子还写东西的罪名，还是单纯的想要为他们找个看上去体面的名号，让大众背了这个审美不三不四的臭名声。

“弗雷德，快停止你那像是阴雨天出了故障的汽车一般的抱怨。”乔治不耐烦的跟着弗雷德走向了另一个街区。

有一点乔治不得不承认，即使弗雷德总是喃喃自语看上去像是出门买菜却发现折扣没有了的家庭妇男，但是他依旧有着一张极富男子气概又英俊出众的脸，看上去更像是金色的红发让他看上去像是王尔德笔下的人物。

富有冒险精神的性情令他人着迷。

乔治看见了那个巨大的霓虹灯，他们回到了motel，弗雷德自顾自的走进了他们的房间。

3.

弗雷德只觉得自己的感官被放大了，他感觉到空气中有着一股熟悉的味道。

他闻到了乔治金发的香味，乔治衣服上常年散发着的烟草和酒精的味道，头顶暖黄色的灯光像是一股金色的激流缓慢的溜进了他的眼底，他的双眼干涩却像是失去身体控制权那样任由自己注视着那暖黄色的灯光。

他看向乔治，只觉得他的那漂亮的金发上有层粉红的光晕，弗雷德只觉得自己的唇舌贪婪，要想亲吻乔治，或者张开双唇让乔治吮吸自己的下唇。

弗雷德痴迷的看向乔治棕绿色的双眼，还未等弗雷德反应过来，他感到了窒息。

下唇的疼痛令他更加热烈的张开了双唇。

乔治皮肤上沾染上了酒精和弗雷德自己的气味，窒息感却让弗雷德心底泛起一阵悸动。

他被完全的控制了，乔治会不加节制的使用他的身体，性爱会被染上疼痛和欢愉的颜色。

乔治的舌尖触碰上弗雷德的皮肤时，弗雷德陷入了一种既不兴奋也不懈怠的情形之中。

牙齿发了狂的啃咬让他极度兴奋，他被控制在爱情魔药之下，乔治的动作粗鲁丝毫不加节制的对待这细瘦结实的身体。

现在看来弗雷德的身体就像是他的所有物，他在弗雷德因为西部滚滚烈日下被晒得像是涂抹了一层焦糖的身体上留下了属于自己的印记。

那些痕迹就像是被碾碎了的玫瑰花瓣，毫无美感的洒在了弗雷德的身体上。

乔治不觉得兴奋，觉得自己的痕迹在弗雷德柔软温热的皮肤上留下了一些令他不愉快的痕迹。

但他并未停止他那富有占有欲又热辣十足的亲吻。

“弗雷迪，你有着比女人还软的腰，还有见鬼火辣的屁股。”乔治往弗雷德股缝吐了一口唾沫，弗雷德感受到了一样，有些不适的想要逃离，却在快要逃开的瞬间被乔治抓住了脚踝。

乔治固定住弗雷德的腰，将他的头摁在床上，弗雷德想要反抗，却被狠辣的耳光抽晕了头。

紧接着弗雷德的臀部也被抽上了极为热辣的一巴掌，还未等弗雷德适应这样的疼痛时，乔治将自己的性器埋入了弗雷德体内。

弗雷德挣扎着，乔治更加用力的将弗雷德的头摁在床垫上，乔治的手指穿插在弗雷德的发间，极为不满的揪着那头乱糟糟的金发。

“见鬼火辣的弗雷德，还有他糟糕的头发。”乔治不满的拍了拍弗雷德的腰侧，随后用力的抓住了他的胯骨，像是要将胯骨揉碎那样用力的蹂躏着他腰上的皮肤。

过于用力的钝痛令深陷爱情魔药威力的弗雷德臣服于乔治的身下，迟缓绵长的钝痛令他头晕目眩。

“乔...乔吉.....”弗雷德的声音染上了明显的鼻音，他的腰侧被乔治抓住，这样暴力的性爱令他产生了头晕目眩的欢愉。

他的脖子被乔治掐住，弗雷德几乎感觉快感将他撕成了两半。

在尖叫声和乔治的咒骂声中高潮了，弗雷德感觉自己喉咙里发出的不是“啊啊啊”的嚎叫，只是一些奇怪声响片段。

弗雷德觉得自己的嗓子干涩疼痛，他觉得这个瞬间过于漫长，像是永无结日那样，他认为自己是老了，老的发不出像样的呻吟，老到难以述说爱是什么。【1】

而对于乔治来说，这个瞬间不过是黑夜里无足挂齿的一小部分而已。

4.

“弗雷德是个身材热辣的混蛋，就像我在他的身体上留下了过多的痕迹，或者我那些看见他就难以收敛的暴戾情绪，都会在我看见他被我的双手折磨的浑身是伤的时候变得更加令我兴奋。”

“他淡粉色的双唇上是我的牙印，他的声音因为我的盛情变得嘶哑，他看着我没能说出一句话，他的状态很不好，面颊浮肿，身体完全没办法控制。”

“但我想或许这样才好，他的大脑放弃他的身体，我的完全的掌控，让他那些啰嗦的思绪见鬼去吧，但是他的身体仍旧可以属于我。”

“我们在汽车旅馆纠缠了很久，性爱似乎能给我带来无限的精力，就连我写下这些话语的时候他都还躺在我的身下，被爱情魔药控制着。”

“被我控制。”

5.

终于，太阳下山了。

弗雷德躺在乔治的怀里，做了一个梦。

梦中他们行驶过一片金黄的草场，视线的尽头是连绵不绝的西部高山。

他们脱掉自己的衣服跳进湖中，湖水冰冷，弗雷德亲吻上了乔治的双唇。

他们纠缠在水中，四肢迟迟不愿分开。

END

Desperado pt.2  
CP:韦斯莱双子  
分级：R 

*依旧公路上的情节

0.

每一个郁郁寡欢之人的欢乐与自由孤岛。

1.

弗雷德躺在一片日光之下，抽着烟脑子里全然是关于昨晚那个混乱梦境的奇怪肖想。

就在刚才他满屋子乱跑说着要往自己的香烟里加一些丁香，乔治坐在一旁将自己蜷缩在一起写着一些什么。

弗雷德光着脚进进出出，甚至来不及扣好自己裤子上的纽扣，却没有忘记要将烟灰从自己燃烧着的香烟上抖落，最终那红亮的烟灰落在了他的脚背上，这个时候他想起了自己似乎还没有扣好自己裤子上的纽扣。

他一边咒骂着一边扣好自己的纽扣，随后坐在乔治的身旁，乔治在他坐下来的瞬间，向旁边移了一个位置。

“弗雷德真是个疯子，当然我也差不多。不过他总归疯的更彻底，昨晚他躺在房间里的沙发上喝着不知道哪里弄来的烈酒，我坐在一旁想着要写一些什么，我不太确定究竟是想要写什么，有可能我要花一整页的纸来夸赞西部的高山连绵，阳光宜人，让人止不住的想要大笑，不过这倒不是什么惹人发笑的缘由，最有趣的当属弗雷德，我说过他是个疯子，喝醉了酒就在我们的房间里放着摇滚乐又哭又闹，针对他听摇滚乐却说说唱乐吵这件事我们争论了很久，结局也很平淡，某晚我认为他喝的酩酊大醉，不一会儿弗雷德快速的站起来对我说：‘乔吉，快来，我的小乔吉。我们就像纪德书里的人物一样，是国际大浪子。’，随后他又坐在我身旁开始抽烟，停止了自己的动作。随后他又将自己乳白色的大腿放在我的大腿上，然后嚷嚷着：‘珀西！珀西先生，非请勿进’手足足蹈不肯停止，倒也不是说他讨厌珀西，而是所有人都讨厌珀西。珀西每天都紧皱着眉头，碰面的时候总是要和我们绕开，就像是和我们有点私交就会被学校开除，或者没办法毕业，后来又想想他似乎是我们的哥哥之一。至于为什么会有这句话，那是因为我们家的成员太多。”

乔治写这一点之后看着做弗雷德含着烟在放在地上的牛仔裤上寻找着什么。

“说回我也是一个疯子这个话题。我倒是不认为我真的疯的彻底，如果在床上对弗雷德做出那些不受控制的事情不算上的话。我可正常的很，但对于弗雷德那件事倒也怪不得我，毕竟他是个臀部火辣无边但是却在酒后疯疯癫癫的小笨蛋，更别提他双颊泛着红色满脸雀斑、双眼朦胧的看着我。情至浓时我必定控制不了自己，因为酒后的弗雷德说了太多话，倘若是用言语根本无法令他冷静下来，如果他的皮肤上感觉到了疼痛，那他就会因为哭起来就会闭上嘴，而闭上嘴后面颊泛着樱桃色、顺从又安静的弗雷德让我像是吞了一勺混杂着肉桂粉的蜂蜜，在喉咙感受到灼热之前舌头先尝到了过分的甜蜜。”乔治停下了手里的笔，看着弗雷德破旧的裤子因为没有腰带的束缚随着时间缓慢的下滑，最终露出那惹人肖想的双臀。

弗雷德依旧弓着身子在自己的牛仔裤里寻找着什么。

“你在找什么？”乔治开口前看见弗雷德的裤子正好被他拉了上去，在简单的动作后他又开始寻找着什么。

“找到某个东西，然后去某个地方。”【1】弗雷德的声音因为自己的动作被压着听上去很别扭，就像是一个坏掉的开水壶有些小心翼翼的发出声响。

“凯鲁亚克？”乔治笑了笑，弗雷德没有继续搭话，换了个地方找着什么东西。

“那些高山也令我感到了前所未有的快活，一个艳阳高照的清晨，那些高山躲在薄雾透明的身体后面，黑色的山体在一片荒原之后，我不觉得美，至少我不觉得高山美，我只觉得温柔。令人愉悦，让我感到快慰的温柔。极大的激发了我的探索欲。我长驱直入，顺着这一条隧道快速的进入了那片薄雾之后的世界。”

“而我在梦里时常描摹这一场景，我坐在那些山峰之前，看着他们那柔和的曲线在我面前顺滑的起伏着，我便陷入了一种既不理解又不迷恋的情感中去，我只想探索，无止境的探索，最终知道其奥义，我对路过的一个不知名山丘产生了一种爱慕之情，究其缘由也只是因为我觉得那山丘温柔，令人快慰。”

乔治不经意的抬眼，看见弗雷德终于找到了自己想要找的东西。

他富有男子气概的面庞上顿时浮现出一种极为孩子气的笑容，他的神色很是激动，拿着那张皱巴巴的纸条在地上随便找了一件t恤套上，光着脚大步的走向乔治。

他指尖粉嫩的脚轻轻踩在那满是划痕的地板上，脏脏的裤脚上还有一些烟灰。

我只觉得那些衣物配不上他漂亮的双腿，它们将他的双腿禁锢住了。

弗雷德的手里捏着一张崭新却被蹂躏的皱巴巴的甜品劵，下面是一张汉堡券之类的东西。

他紧紧的靠着乔治坐下，将那两张劵用力的展开，想要让乔治看看清楚。

“这就是你要找的东西？”乔治不解的皱着眉头，不明白为什么这样一张皱巴巴的纸能够令他如此的兴奋。

“当然。这东西可给我们能省下好多钱。”弗雷德骄傲至极，虽然双眼因为宿醉浮肿的厉害，却难掩那双绿棕色的眼底散发出骄傲又童真的光芒。

“如果你能少喝一点酒.....”乔治将本子合上，皱着眉推开了弗雷德放在自己胸前的手臂，但顺着那上面布满斑点被晒的有些发黄的手臂看过去，乔治终于看清了弗雷德身上t恤的样子。

弗雷德皱巴巴的穿着乔治的T恤，肩膀紧紧的贴在乔治的肩膀旁，觉得并无不妥。

这个动作没任何暗示的意味，甚至不能令人浮想联翩，尤其是对方是像是出故障的汽车一样总是在发出声音的弗雷德，而那件t恤皱的不成样子。

乔治快速的推开了弗雷德，走进了浴室。  
2.

乔治靠在浴室的门上抽烟，从马桶水箱上拿起了一本书。

他靠在门上，旺盛的表达欲因为弗雷德的动作还有那两张汉堡劵变得有些难以下笔。

乔治将烟夹在两指之间，有些失意的揉了揉自己的右眼，含着自己嘴边的烟，解开了裤子。

“我不止一次做过有关弗雷德的梦，但无一例外我和梦里的弗雷德都遵守了‘冰山原则’，弗雷德乖乖闭嘴，我不主动说话。他在一片混乱之中脱下了腰围并不合身的工装长裤，紧接着他那像是火球一般热辣饱满的臀部露了出来，失去了布料的包裹他的臀部看上去更加柔软，细瘦结实的腰上还有着一条将他缠的很紧的带子，带子上又衍生出许多的带子，顺着他柔和的大腿曲线而下，紧紧的链接在半透明的黑色腿袜上。腿袜包裹着他细瘦却有肌肉的小腿，他的小腿向下伸展，血肉覆盖在骨骼上，丝袜覆盖在他柔软的皮肤上，最终包裹住他的脚踝，那是对应该被放进博物馆珍藏的脚踝，人们用眼睛毫无保留的看着那对脚踝，而我轻而易举的能够用我的双手将它们包裹住，只要我愿意，便可瞬间使他血流不止。

但我低估了梦里弗雷德，他四肢细瘦匀称，身体躲在我皱巴巴的T恤下，脚踝藏在那双肮脏的靴子里，泛着浅淡红色的面颊转了过来，被金红色的头发挡住了，却难掩那双湿漉漉的，泛着红的绿棕色双眼向我投来了渴望和迷茫的目光。

我倒是希望他能够说句话，随便什么都行，我难以抵抗他的眼神，就像是雨后的城市一派朦胧中闪烁着模糊的欲望之光，随后是我，我伸出双手粗暴的抓住了他费劲心思想要掩藏的漂亮腰腹，他拼了命不想被我视线触碰的、平坦又柔软的腹部。还有圆润又柔软的大腿，以及温热柔润的皮肤。

我在他的面颊上印下一吻，弗雷德有些奇怪的看着我，随后转过身双腿大张坐在床上，那他的性器完全暴露在了我的眼前，而他却像是不知道那样，急切的想要同我接吻。

我自然是没有反抗，任由他温热的嘴唇落在我的皮肤上，又任由他的双手在我的衣服上止不住的抚摸。他的轻吻让我感觉到了皮肤上泛起的痒意，我抚摸着极为细软的头发，鼓励着他如此大胆的动作。

而又一次我在梦里双手像是发了狠一样的握住他的腰，另一只手在他平坦的腹部来回游荡，却又有些止不住的想要看见他这里满是脂肪变得更加柔软的样子，也想看见吊袜带深陷入他腹部的样子，又或者那些被勒出来的红痕。

泛着痒意却又在手指的触碰下有些钝痛的红痕。

随后，弗雷德极为乖顺的含住了我阴茎的头部，火热又粗糙的舌头清浅又小心翼翼的向下舔舐着。我抚摸着他的头发，那双绿棕色的眼睛，透过金红色的发丝又一次的同我对视了。

我的弗雷德，我的弗雷迪。

我死死的掐住了他的脖颈，我想要彻底的弄坏他漂亮的腰胯，又或者令他窒息。  
我控制不住自己的欲望。

而梦的最后，弗雷德浑身是伤，那漂亮的臀部满是青紫的印记，我还在上面用自己的笔写上了一些极具羞辱性的语句。

但是他不在乎，依旧用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，在我坐在他身旁的时候将自己金色的头颅靠在我的脖颈之间。

无措的呼吸着。”

3.

乔治只觉得眼前一片眩晕，杂乱无序的敲门声在他的身后响起。

疲惫的打开门，弗雷德有些奇怪的看着眼前的乔治。

只见他双眼无神，却面颊泛红，裤子上有抖落的烟灰，服帖的金红色长发黏在他的脸上。

“见鬼......”弗雷德在乔治走出浴室后狠狠的关上了门。

一些不成调的歌曲伴随着的水声传入了乔治的耳朵里。

4.

“我只觉得眩晕，因为那种触感太过温柔，就像是我伸手触碰到了宇宙，星云在因绕在我的指间，眼前的眩晕之中我的眼底染上一片绮丽的宇宙之色。就像是我刚才同大海在做爱，而非同我幻想里的弗雷德共赴云雨。随后弗雷德的声音在我身后响起，见鬼，只要他一说话那种热辣过头的感觉消失殆尽，我看着他只剩下了一些奇怪的占有欲，还有一些我早就明白的无奈，甚至我感受到了厌倦，我厌倦了这样的生活，我不想上路了，我想躺珀西卧室旁边的床上，我能在那张床上抽烟、喝酒、写一些什么东西（一些有关沉默不语的弗雷德的东西）。但不是在那辆车里，或者弗雷德身边，对他病态的迷恋让我发狂，他张合不停的淡粉色双唇也令我发狂。这里的一切都令我发狂。还有那张愚蠢的汉堡券，太糟糕了。”

“我想我是喝醉了，我给弗雷德起了一个新的名字，我在他耳旁叫着那个名字，我不停的叫着‘詹姆斯’不停地用自己的身体满足我自己的病态探索欲，那座山峰就在我的眼前，我的手指触碰到了山峰的平滑之处，我的身体感受到了它的温柔。  
他没生气，只是一个劲的哭，然后叫我‘乔吉’不停的叫，我觉得有趣，却还是将他的嘴捂上了，酒精的作用下我有些疯狂，嘶嘶的说道：‘你是詹姆斯，闭上嘴，我能知道一切，你就是詹姆斯。停止叫我乔吉。’随后我想我应该给自己也想一个像样的名字。”

“我想过我和弗雷德或者以女性出现在这张纸上，他叫贾思敏我叫奥利维娅，这样能够满足我那奇异的构想，但如此露骨的描写对一个女性那样直白的肖想实属一件失礼的事情，我最终在一片烟雾缭绕中，写下了我的名字：奥利弗。听上去就像是一个勇士，比詹姆斯好了太多。”

“我应该再创造一些名字出来，詹姆斯太蠢了，不过不得不承认是个长相俊美的男孩。不过很大程度上也是得益于他同我有几分相似。”

“令人头疼的弗雷迪。”

END

【1】原句为：“我们需要到一个地方，去找寻一些东西”（《在路上》杰克凯鲁亚克）

Desperado pt.3  
CP:韦斯莱双子  
分级：R 

*依旧公路上的情节

0.

他可真烦，就是不和我谈爱情

1.

弗雷德在车里醒来，只觉得光线太亮令他无法睡个安稳觉。

他猛然坐起来，一脚踢倒了放在自己脚边的酒瓶，他一边咒骂着自己的行动笨拙，一边扶起脚边的酒瓶。

等到一切都都收拾完后，他们头顶的乌云散开，夏日早晨刺眼的西部阳光从云层的缝隙处倾泻而下，刚收拾完脚边酒瓶的弗雷德抬头看见了这样一幅景象：

云层如同吹散在空气中的烟雾，更加轻薄的边角卷起，原本覆盖在整片天空之上的云层极为夸张的向一边散去，阳光在云层的裂缝处倾泻而下，一片蒙昧中终于透入了光亮。

阳光倾泻而下，夺目的光亮看上去甚是喧嚣，而阳光的动作迟缓，在一片寂静的旷野之中一切寂静又宏大的发生了。鹅黄色的阳光映照在云层的边缘，起初那片刺目的光是厚重又明亮的黄色，像是某种色泽浓艳的酒液，那片光亮奔腾而下的时候却不由的变得更白，也愈发透明。直到那片光亮彻底的照耀在大地上，西部的旷野焕发出了一种原始的、狂野的生息。

令人不难联想到策马而过的牛仔，又或是像韦斯莱兄弟一般对这片土地心醉神迷来往匆忙的旅行者。

阳光映照在西部的高山之上，那一片灰黄的山顶在阳光之下染上了浓艳的金色，弗雷德不由自主的屏住了呼吸。极为难得的表现出了一种他自己不理解的迷恋和对此般景象的敬畏。

此般景象安抚了弗雷德因为乔治糟糕的车技而变得格外痛苦的睡眠，弗雷德在副驾驶睡着了，乔治在一旁一边喝着啤酒一边开车，车子被他开的歪歪斜斜，还时不时伴随着咒骂声。

不堪入耳的咒骂声在车内的喇叭声响和车外的喇叭声响相互的作用下吵得弗雷德难以入眠。

终于能够睡着的时候，那已经是乔治将车子开入了一片空地，自己钻进后座睡觉去了。

而乔治也没能够睡得安稳，西部的阳光实在太过热辣，还没等他彻底的走进那座霓虹闪烁的小镇，便被阳光唤醒了。

乔治觉得自己头昏昏沉沉的，他还记得一些有关自己梦境的片段，他赤脚走在雨中，脚趾一深一浅的陷入了被雨水变得格外柔软的土地中，但他的脚趾一点都没被那些泥水污染，干净如初，然后他顺着一条两旁都是沙漠的路途在大雾中行走，直到睡醒的前一刻才看清目的地是一个霓虹闪烁的小城镇。

乔治醒来有些落寞的发现虽然他们仍在西部，却离那个有着最好啤酒，最惬意夜景、在街道上满是金发美女的城市相去甚远。

他的心情低落，头脑发沉，只得点上一只香烟来缓解这样失望奇怪的情感。

他们只在这里呆了短短的两周，但乔治清醒的认识到他们属于这里，属于这里干燥的空气、明媚的阳光、笔直崭新的路途，还属于那些身材热辣的金发美女。

但事实就在他们的眼前，他们最终还是要回到东部，回到阴雨连绵、交通拥堵、人潮拥挤又冷漠的东部城市去。

弗雷德却认为他们可以一直在路上，路途更像是他们的生活。

2.

坐在副驾驶的弗雷德也用铅笔和纸想要记录些什么，但他总纠结在开头。

他在那张纸上将自己写下来的语句或是灵感迸发时刻想到的诗句，又在去加油站的厕所解决完生理需求后将那一行行的字划掉。

“那巨浪滔天而来，在一片昏暗中撞碎在岩石上，发出了极为凄惨的尖叫。乔治觉得那极为壮阔且荡气回肠，我只觉得可怕，那痛呼，那雪白的浪花，没过脚踝的冰冷，未知的生物。”

“我想我天生属于西部，属于那一片嘈杂的城市之光，那一片令人迷醉的摇滚乐，那金色的温柔乡，那无尽的美酒。还有从我肺里吐出的充满西部式愉悦的烟雾。就像是就像是女孩耳朵上的耳环一般，飘渺又浑圆的烟圈。”

“烈日！明媚之光！我凝视着那一片混杂着乳白色的湛蓝天空，我的心情愉悦极了，去他妈的雨水，去他妈的乌云，去他妈的城市，去他妈的乔治韦斯莱。  
云层开始变厚，紧接着是下雨，雨水淋湿了我们的车身，将一旁的沙漠全部淋湿，就像是黄褐色的色块，延伸至天空与地面交接之处。  
西部，西部！就连雨都如此的动人可爱。”

“乔治醉的不清，躺在沙发上，抽着烟，幻想着一些不可实际之物，他想着自己往自己的烟丝中加一些水仙花，吸进肺里能否看见出神话中那斯索斯在水中的倒影，风会吹皱水中的倒影吗？或者乔治只是缩在一旁用断掉的铅笔写一些不成语句的句子。例如：弗雷德将西部的云吸进了肺里，吐出了一个完整的夏夜。奇怪的乔治。”

乔治靠在窗户旁，窗子内是暖色的西部汽车旅馆房间，窗外是化不开浓稠的夏夜一片厚重的深蓝色。

乔治站在窗户旁，一边吸着烟一边写着什么，乔治手中香烟散发出的烟雾像是构建出了一副色彩浓艳却暗淡的画面。

弗雷德看着乔治的背影，随后灭掉了自己手里的烟，将自己的笔记本翻到了新的一页。

几番踌躇之后，终于落下了笔：

“乔治站在窗前，指尖还夹着烟。他完全的背对着我只留下了一个背影，他站在昏黄的灯光旁就像是被黑夜隐去的雕塑，我能够细细的描摹出他金黄的头颅，修长结实的臂膀，被完全隐匿在长裤中的双腿，还有手边的酒瓶。

我时常不解，他和我拥有着极为相似的面庞，却在那样的躯体中燃烧着不同的灵魂，我被他熊熊燃烧的灵魂所吸引，想要听清楚他体内奔腾而过的血液，想要看穿他那纷繁复杂的思绪。就像是一个沉默的教徒跪在他的双膝之前，静静的倾听他的言语。

在忐忑之中体会到了一种过时的狂热。”

“乔治....乔吉和我之间的事其间缘由我懒得多谈，本身毫无意义。我只记得我们那时在一个酒吧里，我们紧紧的靠在一起，我们将多种烈酒混合在一起，乔治给那种饮料起了一个名字叫：脏水池。  
我丝毫不在意那东西的名字，我只知道我不停的往自己的嘴里灌了很多酒，直到我双膝发软浑身滚烫，抓着乔吉的手不停下滑。

那晚我怎么也抓不住他漂亮的手臂，我的手指无力下滑，眼前的世界像是被抹上了一层镭射涂料，我只觉得头晕目眩，我四处张望着想要寻找乔吉。

我漂亮的金发混蛋。

却在眼神游走过一个又一个熟悉的面庞后无果而终。

但随后奥利弗出现了，他有着一头完美的棕色头发、同乔吉颇为相像的面容。他的指腹柔软，手心干燥，轻轻的抚摸过我的面颊。

我感受到了一种前所未有的战栗，不仅是因为一种陌生的快感，也是因为我因为一个男人的触碰感受到了一种火热的触感划过我的皮肤。

随后乔吉问我：‘你是酷儿吗？’我很奇怪，只是用自己的头发不停的去蹭那温热的手掌。

我不得其解，随后奥利弗低下头同我接吻。

我觉得这是种奇异的感受，却只感觉到了一种情感的空虚和来自肉体的兴奋。我很害怕，但是又暗含着一种柔弱的兴奋。

我是个跃跃欲试的初学者，我在一片蒙昧中想要寻找光亮，随后我看见了乔吉温暖耀眼的金色头颅出现在了我的视野中。

他的嘴唇柔软却动作粗暴，就像是在某个凝固的时刻，我和他的双唇贴在了一起，我的耳边回荡着用词粗俗的说唱乐，尝试要取代电吉他在我耳朵里的声音。

喋喋不休的音乐，动作难捉摸的乔吉。

那双长在漂亮臂膀上的纤长双手开始解开我的扣子，我觉得有种离奇的兴奋。我尝试过很多种取悦自己的方式，比如将花花公子贴在我的大腿上，坐在热水里用手解决一些旖旎的小问题。

又或者站在酒吧的隔间里，轻轻的抚摸着那发色各异的头顶，发了狠的操弄那淡粉色的双唇。

但从未像现在这样，进行一场真正的性爱。

但所幸我的老师是个甜美的、温柔的、思维活泛的、浑身温热皮肤上还有着斑点的金发男人，我那漂亮的金发小混蛋，他轻柔的舔弄着我的耳垂，湿热温柔的舌头在我耳朵旁，那些皮肤的表面留下了一些奇异的触感。

他的舌头离开我的耳朵后我仍觉得又湿又热，就像是他将自己的唇舌紧紧的贴在了我的耳朵上。随后我的皮肤上布满了这样的印记，令我感到不解的触感。

他的鼻息萦绕在我的耳旁，手指停留在我的胸膛上，但是他的唇舌已经包裹住了我性器的头部。那红艳的、散发着烈酒香气的唇舌没有丝毫犹豫的包裹住了我的性器，他轻舔我的性器顶端，我只觉得脊柱上覆盖着的皮肤传来了一阵酥麻。

我的奥利弗跪在我的双腿间，用着乔吉的方式取悦着我。”

“但事实证明，我全情投入性爱就是任由奥利弗将我的身体摆成各种能够令我愉悦同时感觉到疼痛的样子，用一种乔吉的手段是我受伤，令我尖叫，让我的喉咙充血，声音嘶哑。  
在极度的欢愉之后留下两行无心之泪。

高潮的间隙幻想着那斯索斯的被水吹皱的倒影。”

弗雷德写下这些混乱的话语之后，仍看着黑夜中的乔治，只觉得现实和想象有些难以区分。

3.  
“我不曾在床上疼惜过我的詹姆斯，我始终认为受到原始欲望诱惑的人类在最初总会偏爱野蛮的方式。  
倘若弗雷德未能感受到疼痛，这不能称之为性爱，至少不能称之为詹姆斯同我的性爱。  
他能够感受到我想要将他折断的病态占有欲，他会害怕但是依旧乖顺。

我的詹姆斯，倘若快感不和痛苦相伴而生那不能称之为快感。

没有痛苦就抵达的高潮，不能称为高潮。

而没有占有和折磨的催生出极为痛切的爱情，那是在诱骗你献出你的身体，让恶魔畅饮你纯洁又愚蠢的血液。

我抽着嘴边的香烟，却想要在他的身体上留下印记。

我站在窗子旁，吸进肺里的烟雾吐出来后，我像是创造了一个月色浓艳的夏夜。

没有疼痛，没有高潮，而满眼都是兴奋之色。”

“我和乔吉在西部之旅之中聊过许多的话题，睡在不同的地方，在夜幕低垂之时，尝试过为彼此写诗。我们几乎无话不谈，但从未提到过爱情。”

“我爱詹姆斯，但是讨厌弗雷德。我想我爱上了一个我笔下的弗雷德，我爱他，却在每个晚上都想将他彻底摧毁，从而催生出了恨意。”

“我恨詹姆斯，他让乔吉发了狂。我因为我的情人憎恨我自己，我嫉妒我自己，但我没办法弄清楚这究竟是什么。”

“我的詹姆斯说自己恨自己，真是令人惊讶又完全奇异的消息，带来了一种完全情感上的甜蜜快感。”

“奥利弗......我的奥利弗.......”

那辆在路途上奔跑的小汽车快速的驶向了远方，仅留下一些碎纸片，还有一些难以弄懂的问题，直到那辆汽车消失不见。

问题依旧晦涩难懂，饱含痛切又炙热的情感。

一路延伸至整个路途的尽头。

END

Desperado pt.4  
CP:韦斯莱双子  
分级：R 

*依旧公路上的情节

0.

不过没关系，道路就是生活。

1.

弗雷德蜷缩在副驾驶座上，将自己的鼻唇深深的埋在了一件看上去十分陈旧的夹克上。他光着脚时不时的因为倾盆大雨弄出的巨大声响不满的缩一缩自己的脚趾，又或者是不满的发出一声嘤咛。

乔治坐在驾驶座上，嘴里含着还未点燃的香烟，右手拿着剪刀准备修理修理自己的发型。不停的有金发从他的眼前落下，落在他的鼻唇上，落在他的香烟上，又或者落在他的黑色t恤上。

他时不时地咒骂出声，那把剪刀实在是太钝了，他在使用的时候将自己的头发剪得参差不齐，修剪完毕后看上去比弗雷德还愚蠢。

终于在剪下最后一刀之后乔治放下自己手里的剪刀，从自己的裤兜里拿出了昨晚他在离开收银台前顺手揣在自己包里的火柴。

弗雷德在闻到烟草燃烧的味道时醒了过来，他不满的将那件旧夹克扔到了后座，然后从自己的裤包里拿出了一只烟，点燃香烟后一种奇怪的车内充斥着一种怪异的沉默，这种沉默是很少有的，一种完完全全的平静，不是因为乔治有意的默不作声截断了弗雷德旺盛的表达欲所创造出来的沉默，而是弗雷德心平气和、极为情愿的情况下所流露出的一种温和的沉默。

就像是整个世界在弗雷德醒来的那一瞬间凝固了那样，但仅仅一瞬间，下一秒弗雷德开始动起来了，先是将那件旧夹克穿在了身上，随后开始吸烟，在这个间隙他有些诧异的看了看乔治的发型。

乔治的头发被他自己修剪的像是一只章鱼，原本柔顺的金发在他粗暴的对待下变得极为毛躁，在一片颓败之色中格外显眼。

“你的头发看上去就像是一直颓废的章鱼，在海里寻死觅活之后最终选择在你头上安家，但是上了岸后悔了准备回去那样随意。”弗雷德看着笑了出来，只觉得有趣，至于那句有关章鱼的比喻弗雷德很是洋洋自得，那是个绝佳的比喻，刺耳也说不上，至少比起乔治那些“温情的称呼”而言，这个有关章鱼的比喻完全不值一提。

“看来是一只想要跳海自尽的章鱼。”乔治抬手调整了一下后视镜，话到嘴边还是不肯放过弗雷德，他的话语听上去很蠢，但是却把弗雷德逗得大笑，一边笑一边耸动自己的肩膀，看上去像是一只在雨中冻的打颤的大型犬。

“是一只名叫乔治的章鱼，寻死觅活却找错了去处。”弗雷德笑累了之后，又开始吸烟，看着道路旁因为下雨变得更加模糊的汽车尾灯，他模模糊糊中觉得自己似乎看见了城市的雏形。

“那哪里才是好去处？”乔治听上去声音严肃，似乎想要认真的对待这个随口一提的问题。

“水槽里，或者泛着银光的刀具下。总之......海....那可不是和寻死觅活的好去处。”弗雷德停止了那种极为夸张的大笑，看着雨势渐小，要下了车窗，沉默的看着那些猩红的尾灯从自己的眼前一闪而过，随后被被抛弃在了一片阴暗的雨幕中。

虽然夜晚的海滩充满了未知，但弗雷德一想到白日的西部那像是轻烟和羽毛的一齐构成的海岸，雪白的轻缓的没过过路人的脚趾，脚趾轻轻的陷入那些细碎的沙子里，光是看见就令人心生愉悦，往往这样一副画片中总是会有乔治的身影出现，乔治转过身来笑十分开心。

当然更令他开心的事情是只要他转过头就能够看见弗雷德，丝毫不用费力去寻找。

想至此，弗雷德在自己破破烂烂的背包里拿出了他被蹂躏的不像样子的笔记本，随便找了一只铅笔又开始在本子上写写画画。

“西部的暴雨，干燥中腾起了水汽，教人难以接受，我坐在汽车里，乔治刚把自己的头发剪得乱七八糟，或许是因为太过炎热，他终于肯将自己的衬衫卷起，露出了一截细瘦结实的小臂，但是他的面颊还是因为过高的气温而变得有些泛红，玫瑰的色彩，同他面颊相称的是手腕上捆着一条红色的带子，那条带子捆在他手上的时候我喝的醉醺醺的看上去就像是一个禁欲多年的老处男，对着身旁年轻力壮的帅哥的倾诉衷肠，他因为我的无理取闹皱紧了眉头，却默认了让我将带子捆在他手腕上的举动。捆好后乔治给了我几巴掌，不过我都给躲开了，直到他后来一拳揍在了我的手臂上，我才停止了那样无理取闹的行为。”

“我也没有办法怪罪乔治，毕竟他有着一头漂亮的金发，看上去就像是全国的诗人都会在看见他的第一眼为他写十四行诗，那头金发多数时间都极为柔顺，他的表情看上去有些忧郁，但是只要他开始同人交谈就能够感受到一种极为罕见的活力和精神气，当他开始思考的时候总有种显而易见的聪明劲儿，只要见过乔治难免对他偏爱有加，更别说他谈吐不俗，随时随地都表现出了一种极为独特的幽默感。还有种冷静又清晰的洞察力，只要他开始评论什么东西往往神情严肃，语句幽默但却直至要害。”

“......再说说我亲爱的乔吉的声音，他的声音低沉，发音圆润而饱满，说话还带着一些慢吞吞的东部情调。乔吉的一头金发让他不难沾染上了一点浪荡子的轻佻，而那双棕绿色的温柔双眼却深邃温柔，即使是他在讲那些讽刺笑话时那双眼睛也十分的专注和温柔，但却时常藏在那一头金发下叫人捉摸不透他的情绪。我十分为他的眼睛着迷，我每次同他对视的时候，他那双棕绿色的双眼总有种卸下防备的温柔还有一种我不能理解的平静。他的平静就像对应了我内心掀起的狂风，随后是一种我并未意识到的渴望。”

“我时常注视他，当他在吃饭的时候，尤其是全家人围坐在一起，我便喜欢挑一个比较远的位置将他的脸好好的看个够，而当我们单独在一起的时候，我却发现我要将乔吉的脸看个够这个想法是完全疯狂又不切实际的。”

“怎么可能看的够呢？就像是那斯索斯凝视着他水中容颜那般，当我愈发的注视着他，就会发现我对他的渴望与日俱增，就像是毒藤随时能够将我杀死，或者将我们一同杀死。只要我看见他，哪怕只是背影，我都感觉我的喉舌滚烫，一种显然的爱意在我的身体，我无法控制它的出现。”

“我越来越害怕，那样的情感也在疯长，但我想.....或许这是无目的的。”

弗雷德写下这些话语后，将本子合上。

乔治和他之间充斥着一种毫无缘由的沉默。。

2.

紫红色的天空在时间的作用下变得越来越暗淡，城市被笼罩在一片朦胧的晚霞中。

乔治和弗雷德饿的不轻，随意的走进了一间酒吧。

弗雷德要了一个汉堡还有些薯条之类的，乔治要了一份牛排，他们分别要了两瓶酒。

吃完手里的食物后，乔治又要了一份冰淇淋。

弗雷德喝着自己手里的酒，手指不停的跟随着餐厅里的爵士乐打着拍子，乔治则显得冷漠的多，他一直重复着将自己的食物切割开，把叉子的尖端没入食物，然后抬手送进嘴里的这样一个动作。

就连那份有着不同味道的冰淇淋在乔治的动作下都似乎带着一种百无聊赖，没有任何值得露出表情的滋味来。

弗雷德显得很是欢快，他一口又一口的往自己的嘴里灌着酒，手指还打着节拍，然后就是看着这个世界上的另一个自己用一种极为枯燥的方式进食。

不过这样无聊的光景并未持续很久，在乔治像是完成进食这个“任务”后，他们辗转去了一个酒吧。

弗雷德在走进酒吧的瞬间感受到了一种强烈的失望，这个酒吧看上去太过陈旧又太过色彩艳丽。

从门外看这个酒吧穿着一套极为西部的衣服，棕色的木门上镶嵌着八块对称的玻璃，玻璃上画着一些弗雷德欣赏不来的图画。

这件酒吧的外表用了一种十分西部的装修风格，但是看着那些门牌号和门框又不难联想到极富西部风格的“意大利”风格，像是迈克尔柯里昂会从里面带着他的小手枪走出来那样。

而当弗雷德推开门的那瞬间，整个酒吧的色彩太过鲜明，却又十分陈旧，烟雾缭绕中乔治看见了一个褪色的世界，像是梵高的画作被蒙上了灰尘，色彩依旧鲜艳倍至，如果不细细的去观察只觉得是一片用色块推挤起来的劣质模仿品。

那些还在酒吧里的人们，行动迟缓，在某一个凝固的时刻，人人手上都拿着一杯琥珀色的液体。

在那个时刻过后，大笑着将那些液体倒入自己的喉咙里，如同倒带一般，整个夜晚又一次的遵循着这个轨迹，从新来过。

这种属于中部的色调，就像是莫迪里阿尼背景里的棕色，难说其过时，却也不能称之为入流。

酒吧的内部看上去像是放旧了的画片，带着一种陈旧的崭新感，那种在门外看见的显然西部风格，带着牛仔风格的木门在走进酒吧时消失殆尽。  
乔治脑内的西部光景也在一瞬间被这纷繁复杂的色彩搅乱了。

只有眼前的弗雷德令他感受到了明显的西部意味，带着强烈的西部情调。

当然，如果弗雷德能够知道乔治在西部的土地上曾经肖想过他何等热辣的身姿，又怎样将那样热辣的情形同他那像是做梦一般无辜的棕绿色双眼结合起来，他也能够感受到自己身体上那明显的西部情调。

弗雷德虽然是个热情洋溢的东部青年，仍旧保留着东部那种温吞又委婉的气质，还有着惯常的表面内敛和向来不难看出深藏在内心深处那歇斯底里的疯狂。

而弗雷德的内心向往西部，完全的被西部的风格所俘获。

而看见此刻的场景只觉得一场好梦破碎。

3.

“幸好他们这里的酒没让我失望。”弗雷德一口喝光了自己杯子里的烈酒，不知是自我安慰还是真觉得手里的酒好。

“如果只经过喉咙，那么我想水也不会叫你失望。只要不划过你的舌尖，一切都具有欺骗性。”乔治说完颇为得意的挑了挑眉，此时的爵士乐一曲完毕，还未等弗雷德反驳乔治自顾自的鼓起了掌，用自己的行动表示刚才那一曲究竟是何等的动人。

4.

弗雷德从酒吧里出来，醉的不轻。

他一边走，一边说着：“乔吉，再喝点，再多喝点，也许我们明天就要融入那七千年，可别浪费了这一晚。”

“西部！！！我那漂亮的西部！！！！我漂亮的可人儿！！！我的情人！！！！”

他奋力的将自己的双手举起，高喊着自己对西部那不加掩饰的热爱，偏偏倒到的走进了一条小巷。

乔治跟在弗雷德的身后，弗雷德的双手奋力抬起后软绵绵的放回了他的身侧。

“弗雷迪。”乔治温柔的叫出了弗雷德的名字。

弗雷德满是疑惑的转过头，随后温热的双唇贴了上来。

他并未挣扎，只觉得一种奇怪的暖意包裹住了自己，他似乎嗅到了眼前的这个人同自己有着相同的气味，有着一样的血脉。

却在相差无几的皮囊下燃烧着截然不同的灵魂。

弗雷德满是困惑，他已经被酒精侵蚀的无法运转的大脑开始思考，乔治究竟爱不爱他这件事。

但他又在思考，什么是爱。

但爱与不爱又有什么关系呢？

他们从东部辗转到了西部，那么多缠绵悱恻的深夜，那么多热情洋溢的吻，不爱又有什么关系呢？

他们还有这相同的血脉，相似的面庞。

西部酒吧里那悠扬的乐曲，缓慢的飘入了弗雷德的思绪里。

他闭上双眼，似乎看见乔治背后是整个西部，而自己的身后是未知的，一直延伸到他们故土的路途。

而他们站在这样的路口中，弗雷德想要遗忘过往，乔治想抛弃未来。

弗雷德的思绪万千，最终隐没在了那个吻里。

悠扬的西部乐曲缓慢的吐出了它慵懒的歌词：

“玫瑰香从夏日腾，原是所眷从云升【1】”

END

【1】：《杀死汝爱》台词。

SCD：

原本我想说我要用JOP两人的本名来写这篇文章，而最后我还是选择了弗雷德和乔治作为这一篇文章的主角。

但我想有关于韦斯莱双子我还有那么多遗憾，那就让他们上路。

我只拨开西部的迷雾，记录一个来由不明的故事。

故事中弗雷德存活，陪伴着乔治一齐走过这样漫长的旅途，途中没有伏地魔的黑色恐惧，没有魔法世界的纷纷扰扰。

只有他们对于前路的迷茫，只有路途遥远。

让他们丢掉韦斯莱双子的这个笼统的称呼，彻底的变成乔治和弗雷德。

故事没有具体缘由的开头，又突然的停在了一个地方。

我想我所要表达的都在这里了，

让弗雷德一直陪伴在乔治的身旁，又一次回到迷雾里，一直走在这条路途之上。

衍生：

乔治的便签

“不得不说今天是个好天气，不过这是夏天每日都会有阳光到也不能说出太阳就是一个值得庆祝的好天气，尤其是现在我们在西部这样一个阳光充足的地方，但我想对于我这个从东部辗转而来的青年，这足以令我激动。我甚至可以自我安慰：‘快看这可是西部欢迎我的信号。’但到头来没有任何变化。弗雷迪昨晚开了一整晚，现在睡在车里，他金红色的头发凌乱不堪，睡着了的样子看上去糟糕至极。令人心醉神迷的西部。”

“除开弗雷德的睡姿，其他皆可令我心醉神秘的西部。”

“弗雷德.....弗雷德的头发就像是一个灾难，比他身上脏兮兮又皱巴巴的T恤还令人难过，他金红色的头发被自己剪的乱糟糟的，看上去就像是一个从未的到过充足睡眠的家庭妇男，只要有人企图上前搭话他就会又叫又闹的让对方闭嘴或者滚出去。他还抽着烟，看上去更加糟糕了像是郁郁不得志的浪荡子。更别提他开口说话了，那简直就是灾难中的灾难，听上去就像是一辆只会嘤嘤呀呀哭泣着前进的汽车。”

“即使弗雷德在白天看上去像是一个嘤呀不停的混蛋，但在夜晚他那温暖耀眼的金色头颅，又或者是他淡粉色的饱满双唇比‘蜜糖男孩们’更加热辣，他的臀部比‘蜜糖男孩’更加热情，那也是我唯一能够忍受他那一头愚蠢至极的乱发的时刻。因为他大张的双腿总是能够令我感觉到一阵甜蜜热辣的头晕目眩。”

“弗雷德是个身材热辣的混蛋，就像我在他的身体上留下了过多的痕迹，或者我那些看见他就难以收敛的暴戾情绪，都会在我看见他被我的双手折磨的浑身是伤的时候变得更加令我兴奋。”

“他淡粉色的双唇上是我的牙印，他的声音因为我的盛情变得嘶哑，他看着我没能说出一句话，他的状态很不好，面颊浮肿，身体完全没办法控制。”

“但我想或许这样才好，他的大脑放弃他的身体，我的完全的掌控，让他那些啰嗦的思绪见鬼去吧，但是他的身体仍旧可以属于我。”

“我们在汽车旅馆纠缠了很久，性爱似乎能给我带来无限的精力，就连我写下这些话语的时候他都还躺在我的身下，被爱情魔药控制着。”

“被我控制。”

“弗雷德真是个疯子，当然我也差不多。不过他总归疯的更彻底，昨晚他躺在房间里的沙发上喝着不知道哪里弄来的烈酒，我坐在一旁想着要写一些什么，我不太确定究竟是想要写什么，有可能我要花一整页的纸来夸赞西部的高山连绵，阳光宜人，让人止不住的想要大笑，不过这倒不是什么惹人发笑的缘由，最有趣的当属弗雷德，我说过他是个疯子，喝醉了酒就在我们的房间里放着摇滚乐又哭又闹，针对他听摇滚乐却说说唱乐吵这件事我们争论了很久，结局也很平淡，某晚我认为他喝的酩酊大醉，不一会儿弗雷德快速的站起来对我说：‘乔吉，快来，我的小乔吉。我们就像纪德书里的人物一样，是国际大浪子。’，随后他又坐在我身旁开始抽烟，停止了自己的动作。随后他又将自己乳白色的大腿放在我的大腿上，然后嚷嚷着：‘珀西！珀西先生，非请勿进’手足足蹈不肯停止，倒也不是说他讨厌珀西，而是所有人都讨厌珀西。珀西每天都紧皱着眉头，碰面的时候总是要和我们绕开，就像是和我们有点私交就会被学校开除，或者没办法毕业，后来又想想他似乎是我们的哥哥之一。至于为什么会有这句话，那是因为我们家的成员太多。”

“说回我也是一个疯子这个话题。我倒是不认为我真的疯的彻底，如果在床上对弗雷德做出那些不受控制的事情不算上的话。我可正常的很，但对于弗雷德那件事倒也怪不得我，毕竟他是个臀部火辣无边但是却在酒后疯疯癫癫的小笨蛋，更别提他双颊泛着红色满脸雀斑、双眼朦胧的看着我。情至浓时我必定控制不了自己，因为酒后的弗雷德说了太多话，倘若是用言语根本无法令他冷静下来，如果他的皮肤上感觉到了疼痛，那他就会因为哭起来就会闭上嘴，而闭上嘴后面颊泛着樱桃色、顺从又安静的弗雷德让我像是吞了一勺混杂着肉桂粉的蜂蜜，在喉咙感受到灼热之前舌头先尝到了过分的甜蜜。”

“那些高山也令我感到了前所未有的快活，一个艳阳高照的清晨，那些高山躲在薄雾透明的身体后面，黑色的山体在一片荒原之后，我不觉得美，至少我不觉得高山美，我只觉得温柔。令人愉悦，让我感到快慰的温柔。极大的激发了我的探索欲。我长驱直入，顺着这一条隧道快速的进入了那片薄雾之后的世界。”

“而我在梦里时常描摹这一场景，我坐在那些山峰之前，看着他们那柔和的曲线在我面前顺滑的起伏着，我便陷入了一种既不理解又不迷恋的情感中去，我只想探索，无止境的探索，最终知道其奥义，我对路过的一个不知名山丘产生了一种爱慕之情，究其缘由也只是因为我觉得那山丘温柔，令人快慰。”

“我不止一次做过有关弗雷德的梦，但无一例外我和梦里的弗雷德都遵守了‘冰山原则’，弗雷德乖乖闭嘴，我不主动说话。他在一片混乱之中脱下了腰围并不合身的工装长裤，紧接着他那像是火球一般热辣饱满的臀部露了出来，失去了布料的包裹他的臀部看上去更加柔软，细瘦结实的腰上还有着一条将他缠的很紧的带子，带子上又衍生出许多的带子，顺着他柔和的大腿曲线而下，紧紧的链接在半透明的黑色腿袜上。腿袜包裹着他细瘦却有肌肉的小腿，他的小腿向下伸展，血肉覆盖在骨骼上，丝袜覆盖在他柔软的皮肤上，最终包裹住他的脚踝，那是对应该被放进博物馆珍藏的脚踝，人们用眼睛毫无保留的看着那对脚踝，而我轻而易举的能够用我的双手将它们包裹住，只要我愿意，便可瞬间使他血流不止。

但我低估了梦里弗雷德，他四肢细瘦匀称，身体躲在我皱巴巴的T恤下，脚踝藏在那双肮脏的靴子里，泛着浅淡红色的面颊转了过来，被金红色的头发挡住了，却难掩那双湿漉漉的，泛着红的绿棕色双眼向我投来了渴望和迷茫的目光。

我倒是希望他能够说句话，随便什么都行，我难以抵抗他的眼神，就像是雨后的城市一派朦胧中闪烁着模糊的欲望之光，随后是我，我伸出双手粗暴的抓住了他费劲心思想要掩藏的漂亮腰腹，他拼了命不想被我视线触碰的、平坦又柔软的腹部。还有圆润又柔软的大腿，以及温热柔润的皮肤。

我在他的面颊上印下一吻，弗雷德有些奇怪的看着我，随后转过身双腿大张坐在床上，那他的性器完全暴露在了我的眼前，而他却像是不知道那样，急切的想要同我接吻。

我自然是没有反抗，任由他温热的嘴唇落在我的皮肤上，又任由他的双手在我的衣服上止不住的抚摸。他的轻吻让我感觉到了皮肤上泛起的痒意，我抚摸着极为细软的头发，鼓励着他如此大胆的动作。

而又一次我在梦里双手像是发了狠一样的握住他的腰，另一只手在他平坦的腹部来回游荡，却又有些止不住的想要看见他这里满是脂肪变得更加柔软的样子，也想看见吊袜带深陷入他腹部的样子，又或者那些被勒出来的红痕。

泛着痒意却又在手指的触碰下有些钝痛的红痕。

随后，弗雷德极为乖顺的含住了我阴茎的头部，火热又粗糙的舌头清浅又小心翼翼的向下舔舐着。我抚摸着他的头发，那双绿棕色的眼睛，透过金红色的发丝又一次的同我对视了。

我的弗雷德，我的弗雷迪。

我死死的掐住了他的脖颈，我想要彻底的弄坏他漂亮的腰胯，又或者令他窒息。  
我控制不住自己的欲望。

而梦的最后，弗雷德浑身是伤，那漂亮的臀部满是青紫的印记，我还在上面用自己的笔写上了一些极具羞辱性的语句。

但是他不在乎，依旧用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，在我坐在他身旁的时候将自己金色的头颅靠在我的脖颈之间。

无措的呼吸着。”

“我只觉得眩晕，因为那种触感太过温柔，就像是我伸手触碰到了宇宙，星云在因绕在我的指间，眼前的眩晕之中我的眼底染上一片绮丽的宇宙之色。就像是我刚才同大海在做爱，而非同我幻想里的弗雷德共赴云雨。随后弗雷德的声音在我身后响起，见鬼，只要他一说话那种热辣过头的感觉消失殆尽，我看着他只剩下了一些奇怪的占有欲，还有一些我早就明白的无奈，甚至我感受到了厌倦，我厌倦了这样的生活，我不想上路了，我想躺珀西卧室旁边的床上，我能在那张床上抽烟、喝酒、写一些什么东西（一些有关沉默不语的弗雷德的东西）。但不是在那辆车里，或者弗雷德身边，对他病态的迷恋让我发狂，他张合不停的淡粉色双唇也令我发狂。这里的一切都令我发狂。还有那张愚蠢的汉堡券，太糟糕了。”

“我想我是喝醉了，我给弗雷德起了一个新的名字，我在他耳旁叫着那个名字，我不停的叫着‘詹姆斯’不停地用自己的身体满足我自己的病态探索欲，那座山峰就在我的眼前，我的手指触碰到了山峰的平滑之处，我的身体感受到了它的温柔。  
他没生气，只是一个劲的哭，然后叫我‘乔吉’不停的叫，我觉得有趣，却还是将他的嘴捂上了，酒精的作用下我有些疯狂，嘶嘶的说道：‘你是詹姆斯，闭上嘴，我能知道一切，你就是詹姆斯。停止叫我乔吉。’随后我想我应该给自己也想一个像样的名字。”

“我想过我和弗雷德或者以女性出现在这张纸上，他叫贾思敏我叫奥利维娅，这样能够满足我那奇异的构想，但如此露骨的描写对一个女性那样直白的肖想实属一件失礼的事情，我最终在一片烟雾缭绕中，写下了我的名字：奥利弗。听上去就像是一个勇士，比詹姆斯好了太多。”

“我应该再创造一些名字出来，詹姆斯太蠢了，不过不得不承认是个长相俊美的男孩。不过很大程度上也是得益于他同我有几分相似。”

“令人头疼的弗雷迪。”

“我不曾在床上疼惜过我的詹姆斯，我始终认为受到原始欲望诱惑的人类在最初总会偏爱野蛮的方式。  
倘若弗雷德未能感受到疼痛，这不能称之为性爱，至少不能称之为詹姆斯同我的性爱。  
他能够感受到我想要将他折断的病态占有欲，他会害怕但是依旧乖顺。

我的詹姆斯，倘若快感不和痛苦相伴而生那不能称之为快感。

没有痛苦就抵达的高潮，不能称为高潮。

而没有占有和折磨的催生出极为痛切的爱情，那是在诱骗你献出你的身体，让恶魔畅饮你纯洁又愚蠢的血液。

我抽着嘴边的香烟，却想要在他的身体上留下印记。

我站在窗子旁，吸进肺里的烟雾吐出来后，我像是创造了一个月色浓艳的夏夜。

没有疼痛，没有高潮，而满眼都是兴奋之色。”

“我爱詹姆斯，但是讨厌弗雷德。我想我爱上了一个我笔下的弗雷德，我爱他，却在每个晚上都想将他彻底摧毁，从而催生出了恨意。”

“我的詹姆斯说自己恨自己，真是令人惊讶又完全奇异的消息，带来了一种完全情感上的甜蜜快感。”

弗雷德的只言片语

“那巨浪滔天而来，在一片昏暗中撞碎在岩石上，发出了极为凄惨的尖叫。乔治觉得那极为壮阔且荡气回肠，我只觉得可怕，那痛呼，那雪白的浪花，没过脚踝的冰冷，未知的生物。”

“我想我天生属于西部，属于那一片嘈杂的城市之光，那一片令人迷醉的摇滚乐，那金色的温柔乡，那无尽的美酒。还有从我肺里吐出的充满西部式愉悦的烟雾。就像是就像是女孩耳朵上的耳环一般，飘渺又浑圆的烟圈。”

“烈日！明媚之光！我凝视着那一片混杂着乳白色的湛蓝天空，我的心情愉悦极了，去他妈的雨水，去他妈的乌云，去他妈的城市，去他妈的乔治韦斯莱。  
云层开始变厚，紧接着是下雨，雨水淋湿了我们的车身，将一旁的沙漠全部淋湿，就像是黄褐色的色块，延伸至天空与地面交接之处。  
西部，西部！就连雨都如此的动人可爱。”

“乔治醉的不清，躺在沙发上，抽着烟，幻想着一些不可实际之物，他想着自己往自己的烟丝中加一些水仙花，吸进肺里能否看见出神话中那斯索斯在水中的倒影，风会吹皱水中的倒影吗？或者乔治只是缩在一旁用断掉的铅笔写一些不成语句的句子。例如：弗雷德将西部的云吸进了肺里，吐出了一个完整的夏夜。奇怪的乔治。”

“乔治站在窗前，指尖还夹着烟。他完全的背对着我只留下了一个背影，他站在昏黄的灯光旁就像是被黑夜隐去的雕塑，我能够细细的描摹出他金黄的头颅，修长结实的臂膀，被完全隐匿在长裤中的双腿，还有手边的酒瓶。

我时常不解，他和我拥有着极为相似的面庞，却在那样的躯体中燃烧着不同的灵魂，我被他熊熊燃烧的灵魂所吸引，想要听清楚他体内奔腾而过的血液，想要看穿他那纷繁复杂的思绪。就像是一个沉默的教徒跪在他的双膝之前，静静的倾听他的言语。

在忐忑之中体会到了一种过时的狂热。”

“乔治....乔吉和我之间的事其间缘由我懒得多谈，本身毫无意义。我只记得我们那时在一个酒吧里，我们紧紧的靠在一起，我们将多种烈酒混合在一起，乔治给那种饮料起了一个名字叫：脏水池。  
我丝毫不在意那东西的名字，我只知道我不停的往自己的嘴里灌了很多酒，直到我双膝发软浑身滚烫，抓着乔吉的手不停下滑。

那晚我怎么也抓不住他漂亮的手臂，我的手指无力下滑，眼前的世界像是被抹上了一层镭射涂料，我只觉得头晕目眩，我四处张望着想要寻找乔吉。

我漂亮的金发混蛋。

却在眼神游走过一个又一个熟悉的面庞后无果而终。

但随后奥利弗出现了，他有着一头完美的棕色头发、同乔吉颇为相像的面容。他的指腹柔软，手心干燥，轻轻的抚摸过我的面颊。

我感受到了一种前所未有的战栗，不仅是因为一种陌生的快感，也是因为我因为一个男人的触碰感受到了一种火热的触感划过我的皮肤。

随后乔吉问我：‘你是酷儿吗？’我很奇怪，只是用自己的头发不停的去蹭那温热的手掌。

我不得其解，随后奥利弗低下头同我接吻。

我觉得这是种奇异的感受，却只感觉到了一种情感的空虚和来自肉体的兴奋。我很害怕，但是又暗含着一种柔弱的兴奋。

我是个跃跃欲试的初学者，我在一片蒙昧中想要寻找光亮，随后我看见了乔吉温暖耀眼的金色头颅出现在了我的视野中。

他的嘴唇柔软却动作粗暴，就像是在某个凝固的时刻，我和他的双唇贴在了一起，我的耳边回荡着用词粗俗的说唱乐，尝试要取代电吉他在我耳朵里的声音。

喋喋不休的音乐，动作难捉摸的乔吉。

那双长在漂亮臂膀上的纤长双手开始解开我的扣子，我觉得有种离奇的兴奋。我尝试过很多种取悦自己的方式，比如将花花公子贴在我的大腿上，坐在热水里用手解决一些旖旎的小问题。

又或者站在酒吧的隔间里，轻轻的抚摸着那发色各异的头顶，发了狠的操弄那淡粉色的双唇。

但从未像现在这样，进行一场真正的性爱。

但所幸我的老师是个甜美的、温柔的、思维活泛的、浑身温热皮肤上还有着斑点的金发男人，我那漂亮的金发小混蛋，他轻柔的舔弄着我的耳垂，湿热温柔的舌头在我耳朵旁，那些皮肤的表面留下了一些奇异的触感。

他的舌头离开我的耳朵后我仍觉得又湿又热，就像是他将自己的唇舌紧紧的贴在了我的耳朵上。随后我的皮肤上布满了这样的印记，令我感到不解的触感。

他的鼻息萦绕在我的耳旁，手指停留在我的胸膛上，但是他的唇舌已经包裹住了我性器的头部。那红艳的、散发着烈酒香气的唇舌没有丝毫犹豫的包裹住了我的性器，他轻舔我的性器顶端，我只觉得脊柱上覆盖着的皮肤传来了一阵酥麻。

我的奥利弗跪在我的双腿间，用着乔吉的方式取悦着我。”

“但事实证明，我全情投入性爱就是任由奥利弗将我的身体摆成各种能够令我愉悦同时感觉到疼痛的样子，用一种乔吉的手段是我受伤，令我尖叫，让我的喉咙充血，声音嘶哑。  
在极度的欢愉之后留下两行无心之泪。

高潮的间隙幻想着那斯索斯的被水吹皱的倒影。”

“我和乔吉在西部之旅之中聊过许多的话题，睡在不同的地方，在夜幕低垂之时，尝试过为彼此写诗。我们几乎无话不谈，但从未提到过爱情。”

“我恨詹姆斯，他让乔吉发了狂。我因为我的情人憎恨我自己，我嫉妒我自己，但我没办法弄清楚这究竟是什么。”

“奥利弗......我的奥利弗.......”


End file.
